Music and Passion Part 3
by Dana E. Vassy
Summary: A reception, and a plan


Title: Music and Passion (3/4)  
Author: Dana E. Vassy  
Rating: G  
Category: Mulder angst, M/F marriage (references) MSR  
Spoilers: Um, Je Souhaite? Not much really..  
Disclaimer: Sometimes, I take musicals and songs and mix   
them up with the X-Files. My therapist says it helps, so   
Chris, Fox, 1013 don't deny me. You'll have them back   
intact (unless you make a hash of season 8) The rights of   
Rodgers & Hammerstein, and Barry Manilow are noted and   
shamelessly monopolised. But don't make me set Hillary on   
you...  
Feedback: She sits there so refined, and drinks herself   
half blind. Send thoughts to   
scullys_no_slut@viceprez.fsnet.co.uk while I can still read   
em..  
Summary: Mulder needs a favour, which results in a theme   
wedding, dancing and a realisation. Inpsired by the Barry  
Manilow songs 'Copacbana' and 'Ready To Take A Chance Again'  
Distribution: Yes to Gossamer/Legacy. Anyone else, please   
ask first. I'll say yes, in all likelihood..  
  
Little was said on the drive there. Inane chatter about   
the type of people who would be there - the bride and   
groom, and other such people from Mulder's past. Scully   
made a casual comment about how everyone seemed to be   
married now; they were the odd ones out. Mulder cringed   
inwardly, and acknowledged her comment quietly. It would   
be a long day.  
  
Mulder waited anxiously in his room. Had Scully forgotten   
to call for him, and headed downstairs alone? He fidgeted   
with the soft material of his slippers, and cast another   
glance at the adjoining door. Its closed nature seemed to   
be mocking him.  
  
But before he could consider barging in on Scully, the door   
slid back to reveal a vision. In the doorway stood an   
apprehensive yet beautiful woman, swathed in an exquisite   
ball gown. Her pale shoulders looked softer than silk   
above the ivory satin of her gown. For a moment, Mulder   
forgot his pain and mistrust; he was captivated. She moved   
towards him, as though in a dream. Instinctively, he   
reached for her hand. In a second of madness, he nearly   
swept her in for a kiss, but caught himself in time.   
Instead, he gave her a patented Mulder smile.  
  
"Mrs Anna."  
  
"Your Majesty. Don't let your ego get overrun with   
this royalty idea though.."  
  
Smiling fondly, Mulder ushered them through the external   
door, locking it behind him. They hurried downstairs for   
the service.  
  
Mulder survived the service, silently acknowledging waves   
and smiles from his friends. There had been no time to   
talk, but Mulder knew they could catch up at the reception.   
Plenty of appreciative looks were thrown Scully's way,   
though she seemed oblivious.  
  
He was surprised to see her cry at the vows. He felt a   
different emotion welling up inside him. Unconsciously,   
he draped a supportive arm across her slim shoulders.   
Scully made no move to dismiss him, rather she settled   
against the support he gave, welcoming it.  
  
Soon, the formalities were dispensed with. Claire and   
Robert were legally married, and the guests filtered out   
into the garden with the marquee.  
  
Mulder had barely stepped inside the tent, when a quite   
overbearing female accosted him.  
  
"Fooox! How are you? It's been so long.."  
  
"Good to see you, too Elizabeth. I'm doing just   
great."  
  
"It must be hard to see your ex-girlfriend married off.   
At least you have a date, if only for appearance and all   
that. Are you going to introduce us?"  
  
Mulder was taken aback at her perception. He licked his   
dry lips in preparation, ready to admit that this was in   
fact a sympathy date. But the warm arm slipping   
possessively around his waist interrupted him.  
  
"My name is Dana. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not   
a pity date. Fox and I have been together for about a year   
now. We're very happy, as you can imagine. I tell you,   
Claire must have been crazy to let him go. But obviously,   
I'm glad she did."  
  
Mulder was astounded. Had he heard correctly? Elizabeth   
seemed firmly put in her place. And he wasn't sure who was   
most surprised when Scully stood on tiptoe to plant a firm   
kiss on his lips. She met his eyes fiercely as their lips   
parted, giving him an intense stare before turning fully   
back to his old friend.  
  
"It was lovely to have met you. Sorry if I ruined any   
preconceptions."  
  
With that, she grabbed Mulder's arm and dragged him deeper   
into the throng of people. He muttered a quick goodbye to   
Elizabeth, and followed Scully in a semi-daze.  
  
"Uh, Scully? What was that?" he ventured as they stopped   
on the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"Mulder, you're only single because of the work we do.   
I get that patronising crap from my own friends. So why   
don't we just stop them, if only for today? Give them   
something to talk about, instead of letting them pity us?"  
  
"I have to admit, it's appealing."  
  
"Then we're agreed. But I'm not your colleague today.   
I'm the rich and successful Dr Dana Scully MD. I'm a   
cardiovascular surgeon, just transferred here from San   
Diego to be with you. We met at a Knicks game last year,   
and went on holiday to Europe over Christmas. We have lots   
of fun, and interesting, though busy lives. Okay?"  
  
Mulder accepted the barrage of information with a good-  
natured grin. He saw the frustration in Scully's eyes, and   
decided that they could break the mould for just one day.  
  
"I should be worried about how easily you concocted   
that, Dana"  
  
"Don't be Fox. It's how I pictured my life when I was   
at med school."  
  
Before he could reply, he was merrily greeted by his friend   
Robert, the happy bridegroom. Claire stood close by, then   
echoed Robert's greeting. Thus, hours of introductions and   
reunions ensued, with Mulder and Scully playing the love   
struck couple. Some guests even asked when their own   
wedding was likely to be. Mulder surprised himself by   
commenting that it would be "hopefully soon". 


End file.
